1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and computer-readable medium for decorating a work piece with decorative elements. The present invention relates more specifically to the decoration of a work piece with sequins.
2. Description of Related Art
The process or quilting requires the use of a needle and thread to join two or more layers of material to make a quilt. Quilting is traditionally done with a top fabric layer or quilt top, a batting or insulating material and backing material. The quilter's hand or machine passes the needle and thread through all layers and then brings the needle back up. The process is repeated across the entire area where quilting is wanted. Quilting is done to create bed spreads, art quilt wall hangings, clothing, and a variety of textile products. One specific type of decoration for a quilt is a sequin.
Sequins are reflective disk-shaped beads used for decorative purposes. They are available in a wide variety of colors and geometric shapes. Sequin attachments have been developed for use in commercial embroidery machines. The embroidery machine functions by automatically placing sequins under the needle for stitching it down to a single piece of fabric or multiple layers of fabric in the case of a quilt.
An embroidery machine operates with the use of a fabric holding mechanism, which is able to move in an X and Y-axis directions for the purpose of creating patterns or pictures on the fabric. A computer controlling the X-axis and Y-axis motors of the embroidery machine typically generates the patterns or pictures. The computer also simultaneously controls the needle. The up and down motion of the needle as well as its movement along the X and Y-axis are locked together through the motor controls. The stitching, spacing and placement of each sequin on a given piece of fabric for the embroidery machine is preprogrammed into the computer prior to the start of any project. This system does not allow for impromptu addition of sequins to a given piece of work.
Sequin attachments have also been developed for the standard sewing machine. The sewing machine sequin attachments operate by the use of a foot pedal. The operator presses a foot pedal and the machine moves the needle at a predetermined speed to create a certain stitch length. If the operator desires a different stitch length then the operator can turn a mechanical knob, which adjusts the feed rate of the fabric to maintain the desired stitch length. The sequin attachment is locked to the needle drive mechanism of the sewing machine, which feeds a sequin every time the needle is in the up position. There is no computer control of the sequins attachment with the standard sewing machine. Additionally, each time the operator desires to change the stitch length, change the sequin spacing or even add sequins the operator must release the foot pedal and manually adjust the stitch length. This does not allow the operator to seamlessly move between sequin and non-sequin stitching.